Halo: Stars of the Inheritors
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Ten years after the end of the Human-Covenant war, an unease peace has existed between the Covenant Separatists, and the UNSC. A task force, known as Alpha-5 which consists of UNSC and Separatist ships was formed to ease these tensions. But when these ships find themselves in a new galaxy a long way from home, they will have to fight in order to survive.


Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, nor Star Wars

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

Chapter One: Arrival

_**UNSC-Sangheili Joint Battle Group **_**Alpha-5**

_**Flagship: Infinity-Class Warship **_**Durandal**

_**Currently in Slipspace Travel**_

"Log Date: July 7th 2560, this is Fleet Admiral Guinness, currently in command of the Human portion of the joint battle group _Alpha-5, _sharing overall command with Fleetmaster Rtas 'Vadum." A man looking to be just breaching the age of 60, his iron grey eyes peeking out from under the brim of his Navy Combat Cap that matched the jungle BDU of the Marine Corps he wore rather than a Fleet Uniform, under the combat cap was short cropped light grey hair, as he spoke anyone could hear his thick Irish accent. "So far there haven't been any… _incidents _between us, aside from some ribbing from the Roughneck ODST, apparently they found their Sangheili Spec Op counterpart and ended up in a drinking contest…" he let out a weary sigh. "With Major Hisanaga being the instigator…"

"Who knew that the Major could hold his own against a Sangheili in a drinking contest," the Ship's 'Smart' AI 'Elizabeth', although most of the crew simply referred to her as Liz, when she took her holographic form she had long glowing black hair with bright blue eyes with a red Renaissance-era dress. "Or how rowdy the Sangheili get when drunk."

The Admiral, Kyle Guinness, sighed in response. "All in all we are moving forward as planned and are enroute to our patrol sector," he said, continuing his report. "This is mostly a shakedown run to smooth any wrinkles between the two fleets and to test new battle formations between our ships taking advantage of our different strengths, and to also run additional war game simulations with the new Delta Company of SPARTAN-III's."

"Delta Company's getting better, that's for sure." Liz said, "Gamma Company and the other SPARTAN's are putting them through a great training regime. Unlike during the war, we have more time to train them than Ackerson originally planned. With their new GEN2 Armor, they have a chance to rival even the II's, and easily surpass the IV's."

Kyle rolled his eyes a bit at the mention of the IV's "The IV's are just glorified ODST's with GEN2 Mjolnir." He said, "Their GEN2 MJOLNIR isn't all that different from the new GEN2 ODST Battle Armor, aside from some minor modifications. They're the public face of the SPARTAN's for now until the III's prove they're better. Most IV's either take orders too seriously like Palmer, or not seriously enough."

"Then it's a good thing we have Commander Rosenda and Mythic team to train and command _our _Spartans," Liz said with a smile. "They're keeping them sharp as a knife, but keeping them smart enough to make their _own _decisions. And SPARTAN-II Green Team gives a helping hand as well."

Guinness nodded in agreement with the AI. "Are you getting along with Axle?" he asked, referring to the ODST AI designated for capturing enemy ships.

Liz's Avatar shrugged in response. "He pokes around everywhere," she informed uncaringly. "We're playing a game of 5D chess right now actually."

Guinness gave his AI an odd looked before giving a sigh and a head shake. "Anyways we are estimated at being one hour from dropout." he said, continuing with his log. "Log End and filed."

"Sir, Professor Halsey is sending another report on the III's," Liz said. "The Wargame between Warwolf and Dragon teams just ended… Warwolf team won again. She also sent over more ideas for new MJOLNIR Components."

Guinness had a small smirk. "Just like her mother," he muttered. "Tell her I'll give them a look, and see if I can get ONI to approve them."

"Yessir," the AI agreed as she sent the captain's reply to Halsey's computer. "I uploaded the plans to your datapad."

Guinness nodded and opened his mouth only to be cut off by one of the bridge officers as a Claxon started ringing. "Sir!" the engine control officer shouted to the Admiral. "Power Spike from the Slipspace drive! It's forcing us out!"

Guinness immediately began barking out orders. "Emergency Stop! Contact the fleet to continue on-"

"Captain, the whole fleet is reporting the same!" Liz said. "Even the Sangheili ships are being forced out of Slipspace! Slipspace Drive is failing, return to normal space in T-Minus seven seconds!"

"All Hands Brace!" Guinness ordered, as the whole _Durandal _lurched.

The entire fleet rocked as they suddenly reverted back to real space, forcing many of the crew members to fall. "Report!" The Admiral shouted as he regained his seat. "What's the damage? Where are we?"

"Give me a moment, Captain," Liz said, as data flickered around her body. "Need to prioritize reports… _Durandal _reports show some minor damage in the engine room, nothing that can't be repaired. Minor casualties across the ship, but no fatality, the worst of them being a few broken bones. Slipspace Drive is non-operational, but should be repairable. Gaining similar reports from the rest of the fleet, as well as the Sangheili ships. No deaths."

The Admiral let out a short sigh of relief. "Well, that's some good news," he said. "What's our position?"

Liz was silent for a moment, as her holographic eyes looked out into space for a moment, before they blinked "That… that can't be right…" she muttered. "We should… no…"

"Liz?" Guinness asked, a bit worried. "Where are we?"

Liz didn't respond at first, her holographic figure still looking out the window before she turned back at the Admiral. "That… is a very good question, Admiral," she said. "We should be within the Carina Sagittarius arm… but… not only are my sensors not saying we are within the Arm… I cannot identify any familiar constellations from known space."

"What?" Guinness asked, the entire bridge silent as the shock settled in. "You're kidding, right?"

Liz shook her head grimly. "I wish I were Captain," she informed. "Both myself and Axle are scanning in all 360 degrees, but… nothing. I am getting the same reports from all other ship AI's in the fleet… we have no idea where we are."

The Fleet Admiral let out a long hard sigh as he slouched into his chair. "Well… _this _is just _perfect,_" he muttered, before he glanced at the A.I. "Is there _nothing _you can recognize?"

"Nothing sir," Liz said. "Also, I am picking up a transmission from the _Shadow of Intent,_ Fleetmaster Rtas 'Vadum is on the holo-line for you. Shall I patch him through?"

"Put him through," Guinness informed, his voice heavy with concern. "Fleetmaster, are your people alright from the sudden stop?"

Appearing next to Liz, appeared the infamous white-armored half-jawed Sangheili Commander, who fought alongside both the Arbiter and the Master Chief during the Great War. Rtas 'Vadum nodded his head. "_Yes, we have only sustained minor damage, nothing the Huragok's can't repair,_" he said. "_Some of the Unggoy had some broken Methane tanks and a few broken limbs, but nothing a quick trip to medbay can't fix or be repaired. Similar reports are across our fleet. What of your ships, Admiral?_"

"The same," Guinness said. "And I also guess your AI's are unable to pinpoint where we are?"

"_Indeed,_" Rtas said, with a sigh. "_We are attempting to contact our homeland or any nearby Sangheili forces… but we are picking up no Sangheili chatter… on that note, we are also not picking up any UNSC chatter as well._"

Guinness looked over to the AI who nodded in agreement. "No chatter on known frequencies sir," she informed. "I have tasked several AI's to sending out messages over frequencies, and scan lesser known ones."

Guinness nodded before turning back to Rtas, his eyes briefly running over a report from their fleet, running through the numbers they had. Including the INF-102 _Durandal, _the UNSC-half of the Task Force included twenty one vessels in total, excluding the ten _Strident-_class Heavy Frigates which currently resided within the _Durandal._ These ships included one _Phoenix-_class Colony Ship, two Refit _Halcyon-_class Light Cruisers, two _Marathon-_class Heavy Cruisers, two newer _Autumn-_class Heavy Cruisers, an _Atlas-_class Carrier, three _Midlothian-_class Destroyers,two _Stalwart-_class Light Frigates_,_ two _Paris-_class Heavy Frigates, four _Charon-_class Light Frigates_,_ and finally a single _Sahara-_class Prowler.

Along with the UNSC ships were a near equal amount of Former Covenant ships which now bore the dark green trim of Sangheili ships, lead by the _Shadow of Intent,_ with two _CPV-_class Heavy Destroyers, five _CCS-_class Battlecruisers, ten _CRS-_class Light Cruisers, six _CAR-_class Frigates, nine _SDV-_class Heavy Corvette, and five _Infinite Succor-_class Agricultural Support Ships. Along each ship in the fleets now displaying their current status and reports.

Suddenly, however, Liz's head moved up "Sir, I'm picking up a faint heat signature 550,000 Kilometers off our starboard bow," she announced. "Unknown Classification."

"What is it?" The Admiral asked, becoming very alert.

"Unsure," Liz said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I've never seen this signature before, and they are too far out for me to get a clear reading… but I believe that whatever it is, it is about the size of a UNSC Sloop or Corvette."

"Send the _Tokyo Rules,_" he ordered, referring to the Prowler of the Fleet. "Get them to investigate, all ships, switch to a silent run!"

"_A good call in this unknown space,_" Rtas agreed after issuing the same order to his own ships. "_Hopefully they have yet to spot us…_"

_A few Minutes Earlier, Republic Cruiser _Radiant VII

Moving across the void of Hyperspace, a Republic _Consular-_class Cruiser was making its way through the white and blue space which was faster than light. Within the bridge of the vessel, two individuals were sitting behind the controls as they manned the ship, piloting it through Hyperspace.

In the co-pilot seat, Lieutenant Antidar Williams, a human male who had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and wearing the light blue uniform of the Republic Judiciary Force continued to monitor the sensors while helping pilot the ship. However a brief warning alarm caught both his and the Captain's attention. "Captain, we're picking up something," he said. "Gravitational Disturbance ahead."

Sitting on the right side of the bridge, Captain Maoi Madakor, a human woman in her thirties with short light brown hair and blue eyes wearing the same uniform glanced at the sensor readings "I see it," she said. "It must be a large rogue asteroid or something… we'll decelerate from Hyperspace and move around it, then continue on to Coruscant. Let Master Qui-gon know."

Antidar nodded, as he pressed a commlink on the terminal, while Maoi began preparing the ship for normal space "Master Qui-gon," he said. "We will be leaving hyperspace momentarily, we are picking up a gravitational anomaly ahead."

"_Understood, I am on my way to the bridge now,_" came back the response from the Jedi Master, no doubt bringing his apprentice in tow.

"There's no need for that, Master Qui-gon," Antidar said. "It's just a gravitational distortion."

"_That may be, Lieutenant._" Qui-gon said. "_However… I sensed a disturbance in the force moments before you contacted me. I will be there momentarily._" Before Antidar could make a remark, the Comm shut down.

He let out a sigh. "I hate it when they say that…" he muttered. "Whenever they say they 'feel a disturbance' it's just a few minutes before everything hits the fan."

"Well, either way, it's nice to have a few minutes' warning," Maoi said with a small smirk. "Come on, bringing us out of Hyperspace now."

Antidar sighed, as he pressed a series of buttons before Maoi pulled back on the Hyperspace throttle, and the space surrounding them began to slow down, as the blank void was soon replaced by the black emptiness of space with stars scattered around them. "Deceleration successful," Antidar said. "Plotting new cour-WHAT THE HELL?"

Maoi didn't need to ask what he saw, as she immediately saw it on the sensors as well. Over 500,000 Kilometers away from them, just within their long-range sensors, they saw it. A large assortment of starships ahead of them, very _large _Starships at that. Sensors could pick up that the smallest ships detectable were roughly over 900 meters long, while others were as long as one to two Kilometers in length, however the largest vessels they picked up were within 3 to 5 Kilometers long.

"Running profiles!" the lieutenant shouted as he furiously tapped away at the controls. "I'm getting negative matches on the profiles! Who the hell are these guys?"

"I've never seen ships like those before…" Maoi said. "They don't look like anything made by the Republic!"

"Look at the size of those monsters…" Antidar breathed. "Not even our Capital Ships are as big as _that _ship, only Kuat has ever made ships that big… who built these? They're definitely not the Trade Federation's style… and they sure as hell don't look like something pirates would have."

"Keep us running at minimal power," Maoi said. "Power down non-essential systems… hopefully they didn't see us leave Hyperspace."

"Now this is a surprise," the deep voice of Qui-gon Jinn informed as he and his Padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi stepped onto the bridge. Qui-gon was a bear of a man with scruff on his chin with shoulder long hair and was currently wearing the robes of the Jedi order, Obi-wan on the other hand was shorter, not by much though, and looked to be still trying to adjust to his height. "Did they cause the gravity disturbance?"

"It's… possible, sir." Maoi said, "We are counting on our sensors nearly sixty ships in total, they appear to be of two varying designs… some ships have a more angular, bulky appearance, but others have a green and purple curved appearance, more elegant-looking… it seems that these ships, whoever they belong to, were built by two different factions."

"It looks like their engines are cold, master," Obi-wan informed as he inspected the readouts. "Could their engines have been damaged somehow?"

"Its Possible," Qui-gon said, "Its possible they had a Hyperspace Malfunction..."

"Picking up energy spikes from the ships!" Antidar announced. "Whatever damage they had, looks like they've fixed it." Sure enough, outside they watched as the engine units of the ships ahead began to flicker and flare back to life.

Suddenly a series of loud thunks was heard as something latched onto the ship, shortly after the lights flickered briefly before a voice came over the speakers. "_Unidentified ship, this is the captain of the _Tokyo Rules, _the ship that has captured you,_" a male voice informed politely. "_I have been ordered by the Admiral to bring you to his ship, my AI has taken control of your Systems so please do not try to escape, thank you and I hope you enjoy your flight._"

"What the hell?" Antidar shouted, as his controls began acting like they had a mind of their own as the _Radiant VII_ reactivated as it began moving towards the unknown fleet. "I've got no control! What the hell's going on?"

"Port Side!" Maoi shouted, as she and the two Jedi looked to the port window where they saw a new ship that was twice the size of the _Radiant VII _"How the hell did they sneak up on us like that? A stealth field generator couldn't sustain itself on a ship that size!"

"Take a closer look at it," Qui-gon informed. "Now that it's right in front of us it's easy to see, but… that coloration would be hard to pick out of space even for myself if I were not actively searching for a force presence…"

"What the heck is the UNSC?" Antidar asked. "I've never heard of such a group before."

"Master," Obi-wan spoke up. "Could it be possible this could be a First Contact scenario?"

Qui-gon gave a small hum of consideration as he thought about the possibility. "It may be so," he agreed slowly. "I suggest we go along with this for now, I sense no hostile intentions from the beings on the… _Tokyo Rules _was it?"

Captain Maoi let out a long tired sigh. "Not much we can do anyways," she said, leaning back as they got closer to the fleet. "We have no control, and the _Radiant _has no weapons." She then glanced back at Qui-gon. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Master Qui-gon."

"So do I Captain, so do I," Qui-gon murmured in response as he eyed the approaching fleet.

_Durandal, Hanger_

"All non-essential are to leave this hanger immediately!" a masculine voice shouted over the din of the Hanger being prepped. "Unknown Ship is Five minutes out, Roughnecks, into your positions!"

This was the voice of Major Ryu Hisanaga, the commanding officer of the Special Operations ODST Battalion, Codenamed: Roughnecks, he was also the commander of the ground forces of the Human portion of the fleet, and while most of his ODSTs wore the standard Gen2 ODST battle Armor, Ryu himself was actually wearing the Gen2 MJOLNIR-Recon Armor, although he had his helmet removed and at his waist, revealing his crew cut brown hair and sharp Jade green eyes, he was currently wearing a comm unit in his right ear that had a small LCD display over the right eye showing his hud with FOF Markers..

"Stay sharp Marines, we don't want any trouble, but we are prepared to give it!" he shouted out as the Admiral entered the hangar. "Hey there, Sir, come to see the zoo at work?"

Guinness smirked a bit before he chuckled. "Just wanting to… greet our new guests," he said. "The _Tokyo Rules _managed to hack into some of their systems and gave me some information…" he sighed a bit before he handed Ryu what looked to be a portable terminal. "Take a look, you're not going to believe this."

Ryu raised an eyebrow and took a look at the screen, quickly scanning through the information. "Humans aboard?" he asked as he saw the still pics that the AI took of the crew. "Interesting…" he swiped a finger over the screen changing the information displayed. "Galactic Republic? Jedi Order? I don't think I've ever heard of any of these names, sir."

"Neither have I," The Admiral said. "And I checked through all known ONI Files, and they've turned up negative as well. We also managed to get a copy of their galaxy map, and compared it with ours…" Guinness let out a sigh. "They… don't match in the slightest."

Ryu froze, his eyes frozen on the screen. "Don't… match?" He asked slowly. "Sir, please tell me this is you and Liz getting back at me for the drinking contest with the Heretics. Cause that's… that's not good…"

"I wish it was that, Hisanaga," Guinness said, shaking his head. "But… as crazy as this may seem… we're no longer in our own galaxy."

"I'm not saying anymore, sir, all I know about Slipspace is it get's us from here to there," Ryu informed with a sigh as he handed the datapad back to him. "I will say this though, they cause any trouble whatsoever, they will be pumped full of lead before they could even take off."

"Hopefully, it won't come to that," the Admiral said. "Their ship is unarmed, and there are only a handful of life signs onboard, more than enough for your team to handle, but as a precaution I'm having Warwolf and Mythic Team brought up here just in case."

"Two SPARTAN teams plus the Roughnecks?" Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow. "Overkill much, Admiral?"

"It's best to have them and not need them, than to need them and not have them," the Admiral said, with a light chuckle before he sighed once again. "Right now, only myself, Liz, Rtas and you know about what we've got from that ship… but after first initial contact with these… Jedi, myself and Rtas are going to deliver an official announcement to everyone in the fleet… they deserve to know just where the hell we are."

Ryu nodded. "Understood, sir, I'll make sure the Roughnecks keep a tight lip to anything they see until you make your announcement," Ryu informed, a chirp sounded from his comm causing him to raise his hand up to his ear. "SPARTANs are on the elevator now, ship is five minutes out."

_Meanwhile, Elevator en-route to Hangar_

On an elevator moving quickly up through the _Durandal,_ ten armored figures stood wearing a variety of different sets of armor. The one who stood in front of them all looked female, wearing GEN2 MJOLNIR Commando Armor colored with a silver visor, and Sage Green armor trimmed Silver. "Alright, keep it tight and keep your weapons handy." She said to the other nine occupants of the elevator. "Standard rules of engagement, don't fire unless fired upon."

"We got it Rose," said another figure, this one male wearing crimson red GEN2 Pathfinder Armor. "We know the drill."

"You think it's true what the Admiral said, though?" One of the women Spartans said, one of the only two figures who were wearing GEN2 Recruit Armor colored Sage Green and Red trimmed. "That these guys are humans?"

"He's never lead us astray before," another male voice with a bit of a French accent said, coming from the figure in brown and black GEN2 EOD Armor. "But if they're not UNSC… could they be Innies?"

"I doubt it," another Spartan said, this one being not just the tallest, but also the only one wearing the GEN2 Refit version of the old MJOLNIR Mark V Armor colored Olive Green. Though it looked like the old Mark V armor on the outside, it was just as effective as any GEN2 MJOLNIR, with the same capabilities as Mark VI and possibly even Mark VII Armor. "Innies mostly use old retrofit UNSC ships… name one time when you've seen a Innie ship that they designed themselves?"

"He's got a point, there," said the other soldier in Recruit Armor, colored Black with Red trimming. "But if they're not Innies… who are they?"

"Well, we're about to find out," said the next Spartan wearing blue and white trimmed GEN2 Scout armor, just as the Elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, and the ten SPARTANs marched out. They arrived just in time as the alien ship was just entering the hangar bay. They could already see the Admiral and Major Hisanaga standing at the area where it was landing along with roughly a company's worth of men and women from the Roughnecks.

"Glad you could join us, SPARTANs," the Major greeted with a nod, unlike most ODST squads, he and the Roughnecks held no animosity towards the SPARTANs, other than a rivalry. "Good timing, we're just locking it in before we invite them out for some tea and crumpets."

Rosenda nodded as she and the Spartans looked up at the vessel now landing in the bay. "Hell of a day to make first contact, eh?" She said.

"Yup," Ryu said, nodding, before he glanced at five Spartan's in particular. "How you doing Warwolf?"

"Another day, another SR Rank, Major," said the male Spartan wearing white and red colored GEN2 Venator Armor. "Last War Game didn't go as we planned. _Somebody,_ and I'm not pointing out names here, forgot to update their Loadouts." He said 'Somebody' while pointing at the remaining two Spartan's, one female wearing Green and white trimmed GEN2 Soldier Armor, and a male who wore cobalt and black trimmed GEN2 Warrior armor.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry!" the Female soldier muttered. "I forgot to switch back to UNSC gear after the last match with the Heretics."

"You should be glad I bailed you out of that," The Soldier-wearing one said with a light chuckle "Don't want Warwolf's reputation to get damaged now, do we?"

Ryu gave a ruthful chuckle as the Admiral sighed in defeat. "Who knows, maybe you Sparties will finally be able to match my ranking," Ryu said teasingly. "I mean, only _the _Chief and _that _S-III were able to get the Hyper Lethal Vectors before me." He then paused for a moment. "Oh yeah, and Team Crimson back on _Infinity_… heard their whole team together were considered Hyper Lethal."

Just after he said that however, another ship entered the hangar soon after the unknown alien ship. However this craft was one that the UNSC forces all recognized: a Sangheili Type-52 Phantom Troop Carrier, the Sangheili equivalent of the UNSC's Pelicans. And like all Covenant Separatist vehicles, it was colored with a distinct dark green color, however they also noticed it was trimmed with bronze and gold as well.

"The Heretics?" Ryu asked in surprise, glancing at the Admiral, who shrugged. "Rtas wanted to meet these humans as well," he answered, "so he came with the Heretics and Retribution. I thought it would be best to show a type of… unity between us and the Covenant Separatists, to show them that we are capable of facing them together."

Ryu nodded as the Phantom floated in position for a few seconds, before the Phantom's grav lift opened and several figures descended down. The first one to touch the ground was the Fleetmaster of the Sangheili fleet himself, Rtas 'Vadum. Still wearing the same black and white armor he wore during his service in the Covenant, and in the Separatists. However he was not alone, as he was joined by several more Sangheili, who were accompanied by several Unggoy and Kig-yar. Most former Covenant species who joined the Separatists still use the same armor and weapons they utilized when they operated with the Covenant, however with some minor differences.

However most of these Sangheili were wearing radically different armor, as were the Unggoy. The armor they wore was colored more goldish-bronze, and the armor itself didn't cover much of their heads or arms, with large wing-like objects sticking out from the backs of their armor, representing the Jet Thrusters. Ryu recognized the armor as the Sangheili Clan Armor, originally meant for simple Sangheili traditions during the Covenant times, but were more famous, or rather infamous, for their repurposing by the Heretics during the Great War, who used the armor as oppose to what they wore serving their lying prophets when they discovered the truth.

Most of the Heretics were killed by the Arbiter when their facility was attacked and overrun by the Flood, but some still survived and joined the Separatists during the later half of the war, and continued to work with them since. And these Heretics eventually joined the Covenant splinter group who went by the same name, who tested captured human weapons. Together becoming known as the Sangheili Special Operations Battalion 'Heretics', holding their once shameful title with pride, being one of the few Separatist groups who utilized both Human _and _Covenant weaponry.

And the Heretics were not just Sangheili, but Unggoy too. After the Great War, a large number of the Unggoy Population sided with the Separatists after the confirmed death of the Prophet of Truth. The Arbiter, now the leader of the Covenant Separatists, knew that changes needed to be made not just to the Sangheili, but also to any races who joined them. The Unggoy being among them. Among the largest changes were Sangheili treatment of Unggoy, with help from the UNSC Unggoy were being treated much more fairly than they were back in the Covenant, bringing about a wave of much more braver and reliable Unggoy who received dedicated military training, as oppose to being given a simple Plasma Pistol and sent to the front lines to clear minefields. Their new training was the same given to Spec-Ops Unggoy and those who served the Heretics. Given better training and equipment. The Unggoy who stepped off of the Phantom were also wearing the Unggoy Heretic armor, however the armor's methane tanks were much less exposed and thus less prone to detonate if fired upon. And the Unggoy were all armed from Type-33 Needlers to Type-25 Plasma Rifles.

The group approached the Humans, and Ryu and the Spartans noticed a few notable individuals within the group who stuck out next to Rtas. The first and foremost being a Sangheili who was wearing a more crimson version of the Heretic armor, with two more pronounced Jet Pack thrusters on his back, and dual Plasma Rifles on his hips. Ryu recognized him as Zhan 'Refum, the leader of the Heretic Battalion.

Walking next to him was a Sangheili, however due to this Sangheili being slightly shorter, and appearing to have a more pale skin tone, Ryu could tell she was a female Sangheili. Female Sangheili in the military is a rather new occurrence in their government, however with pressed resources, shortages of troops, and Sangheili Females learning of human 'women's rights', it only took a few years for Sangheili woman to begin gaining a more productive role in Sangheili society. Much like the women in the 1940's during world war II, Sangheili women helped Huragok Engineers build warships, weapons and vehicles, as well as producing agricultural products which went a long way in allowing the Sangheili to becoming more self-sufficient, since before it was the San'Shyuum species who provided such resources. Though there were few women in the military, those who Ryu has heard of were considered among the best the Sangheili had to offer. This Sangheili woman in particular bore dark green and black colored armor, and had a Type-51 Carbine. She was Lan 'Seran, another member of the heretics.

Next was another Sangheili, one of the few not wearing Heretic gear, instead possessed a crimson red Sangheili Assault Harness, his entire face hidden by the helmet, and armed with a Type-25 Plasma Rifle and a Type-1 Energy Sword. Ryu knew this to be Usze 'Taham, a Swordfighter among the Sangheili and a veteran of the Human-Covenant war who served with the Arbiter and the Chief.

Next to him, was a Sangheili who wore a more simple dark blue Combat Harness, once commonly used by Sangheili Minors in the Covenant, and armed with a Type-51 Carbine, and a Needer. This was N'tho 'Sraom, a well known Sangheili Spec-Ops elite who, like Usze, served with the Arbiter and Master Chief in the last stages of the war. He is also an expert in fighting the savage Jiralhanae, as he was also the one who published articles on Jiralhanae ranking structures to the UNSC, as well as providing information on the role that Jiralhanae Type-25 'Chopper' Rapid Assault Vehicles play on the battlefield in their ranks.

The last two notables were a very infamous duo among their respective species, a Kig-Yar Skirmisher Champion armed with a Type-50 Particle Beam Sniper Rifle, and a Unggoy wearing black and dark green Special Operations armor, and armed with a Needler, and a Type-33 Fuel Rod Cannon. They were Rhar-Zan and Bayap, a rather infamous duo among the Heretics. Rhar-Zan is a excellent Skirmisher Marksman, Fighters and Scout, but was quick to anger. While Bayap is a surprisingly courageous Unggoy who served in the last few years of the Human-Covenant war, operating in the Special Operations Group as one of the bravest, smartest and strongest Unggoy to ever serve, becoming something of a model Icon for other Unggoy. However he was… infamous for his love for explosives. These six, plus the others who followed Rtas, were all part of the Heretics, and one of the best Spec-Ops groups in the Covenant Separatists.

Ryu let out a low whistle. "Hell with this kinda gathering, I'm starting to wonder if an army is going to come traipsing from the ship," he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "Heretics, Roughnecks, Warwolf and Mythic, hell we could take on an Armada with this kinda gathering."

"That's the idea," The Admiral said, "I want to send a message to these people to _not _try anything funny during their stay, that we are not one to be trifled with."

"A tactic which I strongly agree upon," Rtas said once he and the Heretics were with them, just as the unknown ship finished landing, its landing gear extending and settling on the Titanium-A surface, and what appeared to be a boarding ramp began to lower.

Ryu tapped his headset, sending a click to the Roughnecks to prepare themselves as the landing gear touched down and rested both hands comfortably around the shotgun he was carrying as he stood next to the Admiral, on the side opposite to Rtas. "Showtime," he muttered quietly as a series of footsteps sounded from within the ship.

_Meanwhile, Inside the _Radiant VII

"Are you sure you do not need our help, Master Qui-gon?" Maoi asked a bit worriedly as she stood across from Obi-Wan and Qui-gon in the halls that would lead to the loading ramp of the ship. "We have weapons onboard-"

"Thank you for the concern, captain," Qui-gon said. "However myself and Obi-wan will be alright, I sense no hostility from them, more curiosity and caution. Whoever they are, we simply need to show them we come in peace."

"Alright…" the captain relented uneasily, glancing outside where they could see a group of humans standing with an alien species. "Just… be careful, with that many guns, I don't think we'll be able to get out of here in one piece if there's any hostility. Not to mention we still don't have control of the ship back yet."

"We will, captain," Qui-gon said, nodding. "Just wait for our return, hopefully we will be heading back to Coruscant soon." Maoi simply sighed as she nodded, before turning away and heading back to the cockpit of the vessel. Qui-gon sighed, as he turned to Obi-wan. "Are you ready, my apprentice?" He asked.

Obi-wan nodded his affirmation "Yes Master." He said, and with that, the two Jedi moved down and onto the loading ramp of the ship, and left the _Radiant VII,_ entering the unknown alien vessel.

_Outside_

Guinness studied the two as they stepped down from the ship and into the hanger, one of them was a giant of a man, coming close to the tall height of the ODST next to him, but not quite as tall as the average height of the SPARTANs, next to him was a young man who seemed to be at the cusp of entering adulthood, both of them were wearing unassuming robes and had cylindrical device hanging from their belts.

"Welcome aboard the UNSC _Durandal,_" the Admiral greeted as he, Rtas and Ryu stepped forward. "I am the commander of this vessel and co-commander of the fleet, Fleet Admiral Kyle Guinness, this is Fleetmaster Rtas Vadum, he is the other commander of the fleet, in particular, the Sangheili portion, and finally this is Major Ryu Hisanaga, he is the commander of the UNSC ground forces."

"A pleasure to meet you, Admiral, Fleetmaster, Major," the taller, older man said nodding to each of them. "I am Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn." He then gestured to the younger man. "And this is my apprentice, Obi-wan Kenobi."

The Admiral nodded in return, steeling himself for the next part. "No doubt you are wondering _why _we captured you," he said bluntly, getting into the heart of the reason they were here. "We… are not from around here, we had a malfunction with our Slipspace drive and ended up here, our AI's were unable to pinpoint our location due to the fact, they were unable to find any known star constellations. We brought you aboard in the hopes of you perhaps telling us where we are, and giving us some mapping data."

Both of the Jedi looked a bit surprise, as they glanced at each other, before Qui-gon looked back at the Admiral with a nod. "We would be happy to provide you with the basic galaxy map, Admiral," he said. "However… if are willing, we could have you and your fleet brought to the Republic capital of Coruscant. This is something that the Supreme Chancellor would like brought to his attention, to possibly formally greet you and your people to the Galactic Republic."

The Admiral raised an eyebrow in response to this, before looking over to Rtas who seemed to be contemplating what was said. "Tell us more about this 'Galactic Republic'," Rtas requested, his voice curious. "What is it, and why would this… Chancellor wish to meet with us?"

Qui-gon shrugged. "Simply put, this is obviously first contact between our two peoples," he said, "It is not everyday that the Republic meets with new foreign powers, and meeting the Chancellor will ensure some form of diplomatic relations between the Republican yourself until you contact your own superiors. And meeting him will ensure that you and your ships could be identified as friendly, and not mistaken for those made by pirates like the Black Sun, or even the Hutt Cartel."

Rtas nodded slowly in understanding. "And what is your position within this Republic," he asked, his eyes narrowing a bit. "You are no simple merchant, nor are you an ambassador… unless that counts as high class attire."

Qui-gon looked at the Sangheili, admittedly slightly intimidated by the size of the alien who stood taller than most Wookiees, but answered none the less. "Myself and my Apprentice are Jedi, from the Jedi Order," he said. "We are the ones responsible for guarding peace and justice throughout the Galactic Republic, and the galaxy."

"So you are peacekeepers?" Ryu asked, speaking for the first time in the meeting. "Then how do you enforce it? Because if I learned anything, most people are willing to go down fighting than sit in jail."

"The Jedi prefer to not resort to violence," Qui-gon said, "but we are more than capable of dealing with force should it be required. And if additional force is required, then the Judicial Forces of the Republic would be called forth to help the Jedi keep the peace, or at the very least keep the fighting to a minimum with as little loss of life possible."

"So, how is it that the Jedi came to bear this responsibility?" Rtas asked. "What is it that set you apart from the rest of the judicial departments?"

"The Jedi have served the Republic for thousands of years, since its foundation 25,000 years ago," Qui-gon answered. "We Jedi have the ability to access the Force, the energy field which is created by all living things, connecting us all. Jedi have the ability to use the Force to do virtually anything." To demonstrate, Qui-gon glanced to the side and saw a small crate lying on the hangar floor. Reaching his hand out, the others looked and their eyes widened as they saw the said crate beginning to _levitate _off of the ground, spinning around slowly for a few seconds before Qui-gon released it, as it clattered to the ground.

"Holy shit…" Muttered one of the Spartans.

"Telekinetics," the Admiral murmured in interest. "Professor Halsey would most definitely be interested in this… what do you think Rtas, should we go?"

The Sangheili Fleetmaster looked at the two Jedi for a few moments, as if sizing them up. However eventually Rtas looked at the Admiral. "Perhaps making official contact with this Republic would be for the best," he said. "Even if only to ensure to them our fleets are not the precursors to an invasion."

Guinness nodded in agreement with the Fleetmaster's statement. "I agree, very well then, we will accompany you to Coruscant to meet with the Supreme Chancellor," he informed politely. "If you could give us the necessary mapping data we will begin plotting the Slipspace Jump immediately."

Qui-gon rose a small eyebrow at the term 'Slipspace', however he simply assumed it was this people's term for Hyperspace as he nodded. "We will have our Captain send the data to your ship," he said. "We'll send you the Hyperspace Coordinates as well, and guide you in."

Guinness nodded, quickly glancing to Ryu who shrugged in response. "We will also be sending Major Hisanaga and Mythic Team with you," he informed. "They will be going as added… insurance."

Qui-gon nodded in understanding. "Of course," he said. "It will be a short journey to Coruscant from here, a day of travel at most. We can leave whenever you and your fleet are ready."

"Mythics, you ready?" Ryu asked the SPARTANs. "You got one hour till shove off."

"Ready to go, Ryu." Rosenda said, shouldering her DMR. "Just give the word."

"N'tho, Usze, go with them." Zhan said, gesturing to the two Sangheili, who both nodded and stepped forward.

"Alright then troopers on me," he ordered. "Red, you're in command until we link up."

"Sir!" A female ODST who was standing on a catwalk above the exit confirmed, saluting as she did so.

"Lead the way," Ryu said to Qui-gon who nodded in response. "So… telekinetics, huh? Ever use them for pranks?"

Guinness groaned as he palmed his face, catching Ryu's question. "Liz, get the usual Ryu paperwork ready," he informed the AI who materialized through the use of Holographic emitters next to him.

"So the usual diplomatic incident reports and public apology letters?" She asked, an amused smile on her face. "Or do you mean the diplomatic incident with physical assault with a spoon papers?"

"Both, just in case," Guinness muttered with a sigh. "And get ready to receive the map data from the… Republic ship, and send it to the rest of the fleet. Have their computers slaved together and we'll make the jump to Coruscant together."

_Later, Coruscant, _Radiant VII _Cockpit_

After finally regaining control of their own ship and the boarding of the UNSC Personnel, Captain Maoi was allowed to pilot her ship out of the _Durandal _as it sent the mapping data of their galaxy to the ship A.I. A few minutes later, and the _Radiant VII_ Jumped into Hyperspace, along with all of the UNSC and Sangheilli ships jumping to Slipspace right after them.

As expected, the journey was rather short, as Major Hisanaga, Rosenda and the two Sangheili stood in the cockpit of the _Radiant VII_ with Obi-wan and Qui-gon as they prepared to decelerate into normal space. "Deactivating Hyperdrive," Antidar said, as he pulled back the switch. The stars once again appearing around them, however now before them all was a single planet head of them. However the sight of it caused the eyes of the Humans and Sangheili widened, as they saw the _massive _amount of lights coming from the planet, seemingly encompassing the whole planet.

"Holy hell…" Rose muttered, "Is… is the whole planet like this?"

"It is," Maoi said. "The whole planet is one big city, been like this for thousands of years."

"How in the hell is the Ozone Layer still intact, how is there breathable air?" Ryu asked in disbelief. "For thousands of years? Jesus, the original planet must be half this size…"

"History says Coruscant was once a world mostly made of water," Maoi said, as the _Radiant VII _got closer to the planet. "However, all natural bodies of water were drained and stored in vast caverns beneath the city as a result of years of overpopulation in the early years of the Republic. With no other bodies of water available to feed and water its trillion inhabitants, Coruscant's architects, along with many others from around the galaxy, worked together to build a self-contained eco-system in the massive buildings set all over the planet. Polar cap stations also melted ice and distributed water throughout the planet-wide city through a complex series of pipes. As for the Ozone, the atmosphere stays intact thanks to a series of orbital mirrors set up that reflected the sun's warmth and light, and Thousands of carbon dioxide-reactive atmospheric dampeners put into place in the upper atmosphere that prevent atmospheric degeneration."

"Half of that went over my head," Ryu admitted without shame as he looked over the Coruscanti skyline. "Honestly, some of these buildings rival the size of a Super-Mac Orbital Defense Station, most are even bigger, and that's just the parts we can _see._"

"Not even High Charity could of rivaled something like this..." N'tho silently commented.

"Here comes the rest of the fleet," Rosenda said, once she finally managed to tear her gaze from the planet as Slipspace Ruptures appeared behind the ship, and was soon followed by the whole joint UNSC-Sangheili fleet. "You'd best call your friends on the planet not to panic 'bout this..."

"Already taken care of," Qui-gon said. "I sent a message to the Jedi Council and to the Chancellor to expect us, the Judicial Forces will leave your ships alone unless they attack first."

"So long as no one starts anything," Ryu muttered. "We'd sure as hell end it. So… where's the home base for you Jedi?"

"The Jedi Temple," Qui-gon said, as the _Radiant VII_ began its descent through the planet atmosphere. "It's been the home of the Jedi Order since we left the ancestral homeworld of the Jedi, Tython. It's where all Jedi are raised and trained to become Knights of the order, and the Republic."

"Raised?" Ryu asked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Most Jedi are raised into the Order as children," Qui-gon explained, "And they live most of their lives within the Temple, training and learning the way of the Jedi Code until they are accepted by a Jedi Knight or Master to become a Padawan Learner, and the Padawan will likely travel with their master across the galaxy to continue their training, until the time comes where they must face the three Trials to become a full Jedi Knight."

"Children? You mean the kids of the Jedi?" Ryu asked, looking curious. "You got one? Or is Obi-wan your kid?"

Qui-gon let out a small chuckle, "No, its not like that." he said before he sighed. "Jedi are not allowed to have families, or to be married for that matter. In the code the Order has used for thousands of years, it dictates 'There is no emotion, there is peace', most Jedi are not allowed have such relationships, as the council and most Masters view them as paths to the Dark Side of the Force." He then glanced at Obi-wan "Though I will admit, Obi-wan is the closest thing I have to a son."

"No emotion, bull fucking shit, even the SPARTANs have emotion, and believe me their training system for them was fuck, and don't you dare say it wasn't SPARTAN-A334," Ryu informed. "You SPARTAN-IIIs had it lucky compared to the IIs."

"Won't deny that," Rosenda said with a sigh. "Alpha and Beta Companies _were _both nearly wiped out… then again, the missions they were sent on were already declared suicide missions. Its a good thing we had Gamma and Delta Companies shaped up better since we didn't have to rush their training as much as Ackerson did during the war." She then glanced at Qui-gon "If Jedi are not allowed to have families… then how do they get new Jedi?"

Qui-gon sighed. "Normally, to be honest? We just find force-sensitive individuals and bring them back to the Temple," he said. "Most of the time, those we bring back are Children - the Council believing it is easier to train a child's mind than that of an adult. Usually the Jedi have to ask the parents of whomever we take for training…"

Ryu's entire body went deathly still at the news, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You abduct children?" He asked, his voice hard as his hand inched towards his sidearm. "And then refuse their families access to their own child?"

"We do not abduct the children, Mr. Hisanaga," Qui-gon said, wanting to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. "If the parents do not want their children to become Jedi, then we are not allowed to force the subject, it is their choice." He then let out a sigh. "But, to be honest… there _are _Jedi who I would not put it past them to attempt such things. Most of the Order does not see it, but the Jedi are becoming arrogant, and overly confident. The Republic and the Jedi haven't been in a full-scale war since the end of the New Sith Wars 1,000 years ago, with the disbandment of most of the Republic military, replaced with the downsized Judicial forces, and the Jedi relinquishing their military ranks for peacekeeping. The Republic and Jedi believe that, with the extinction of the Sith Order, the galaxy is at peace."

"The Sith?" N'tho asked curiously. "Who are they, and why would their defeat lead to _galactic _peace?"

"The Sith Order, are, or rather were, the polar opposite of the Jedi," Qui-gon explained. "While Jedi stand for peace and Justice… the Sith Empire and Order stood for galactic dominance and control. Ever since the Great Hyperspace War, to the Jedi Civil War, the War with Exar Kun, the Great Galactic Wars, and the New Sith Wars, the Sith have been the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order's greatest enemy, always coming back and bringing the galaxy to its knees. Sith used the dark side of the force, which is made to cause death and destruction, while the Jedi like myself use the light side to heal and protect. With the death of all of the last known Sith Lords during the last war, it is believed the Sith to be extinct, allowing for a new golden age for the Republic that has last for a thousand years."

"I mean no offence to you personally, but you Jedi are so goddamn fucking arrogant," Ryu declared. "Believing yourselves to be light incarnate? Decreeing death and destruction to be bad only to turn around and use it on whoever you declare to be evil, for fucks sake… that's Hypocrocy 101 there."

"There are many who would agree with you, Mr. Hisanaga," Qui-gon said, as the _Radiant VII_ flew through the skies of Coruscant. "The Grey Knights, Altisian Jedi, Green Jedi, the Paladins and many others… but most have been either censured, exiled, or kicked out of the order. Most in the order do not like the idea of change, and it's been getting worse. Now after the New Sith War, adults are now almost never accepted for training, believed to be volatile and susceptible to the dark side's sway, and those who are by chance accepted would have to renounce all ties to the outside world—to wealth, material possessions, and even family."

"Idiots, the lot of them," Ryu growled, his eyes flashing slightly. "A334, what was the reason for the majority of the IIIs joining the SPARTAN Program?"

"Revenge," Rose said plainly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "All III's were orphaned during the Human-Covenant war, most losing their entire families when the Covenant glassed our planets, and shot down evac transports. When the Chief and Commander Ambrose gave us a chance to become SPARTAN's, we took it. We wanted payback, we wanted to be able to fight and no longer be helpless to the Covenant, and we wanted to make sure things like what happened at Harvest, Jericho IV, Eridanus II, Sargasso, Kholo and hundreds of other planets wouldn't happen again. Even most of Delta Company were orphans from either the war or their families killed by Covenant Remnants."

Ryu turned back to Qui-gon. "Take this from a war Veteran who has seen countless atrocities, complacency and arrogance lead only to your death, the first two SPARTAN programs were created to assist with putting down Insurrectionists against the UNSC, although Halsey may like to credit the IIs for the fight against the Covenant, the IIIs were created to be _disposable _heroes," he informed. "We relied on the emotions of our people to see us through that bloody fucking war, desperation, anger, vengeance, they all tied in with hope for us, they tied in to life for us, if that makes us evil for feeling that, then so be it, at least we aren't blind to the nature of our species."

The two Jedi, and even the pilots looked at Ryu and Rose in shocked wide eyes. '_What the hell have they been through to do that… to think this way?_' Were the thoughts of Qui-gon.

Maoi, managing to compose herself, turned back to the controls as the ship headed towards the landing platform that had been designated for their arrival, a single levitating platform in the middle of the sky, where a senate shuttle craft had already docked there. "We're making our final approach," she said, "It looks like the Chancellor is here to greet your people in person… with some of the Jedi Council."

Ryu looked out over the landing pad, taking a good look at the people standing on the pad, there were several blue armor clad guards dispersed around the pad, holding their weapons at the ready, while an older looking man with white hair and wearing expensive looking robes stood out of place amongst a group of simply dressed people of varying species. "I take it the one in the fancy robe is the Chancellor?" Ryu asked as he studied the area closely. "Eyes everywhere people, open platform, plenty of tall buildings for a sniper to use."

"The platform is ray shielded, don't worry." Maoi said reassuringly as the _Radiant VII _lowered down to the platform, its landing gear extending, "It's only lowered during landing sequences and is immediately raised back up afterwards. "

"We've learned the hard way that no defense is perfect," Ryu informed bluntly. "Enough firepower will overwhelm anything, plus I bet my AI could easily hack into the shielding controls and cause them to malfunction, overload, any number of things really. Paranoid, perhaps, but I am alive, am I not?"

Maoi was about to say something, but then she recalled how she lost control _of her own ship _just earlier today by one of these AI's, and sighed as she focused on landing the ship, which gently touched down on the pad with a gentle thud.

"A334, get your SPARTANs, your group has the strongest armor so set yourselves up around the ring, N'thro, Usze, on me," Ryu ordered as he headed to the loading ramp with the two Jedi. "Pray for the best, prepare for the worst."

_Meanwhile, outside on the platform_

Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum awaited on the platform for the appearance of the first representatives of the UNSC and the Sangheili. Earlier that day, he received a coded transmission from well known Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn, which was also sent to the Jedi Council, explaining how and his apprentice had made contact with this new people. Knowing that such a matter is something he would have to attend to personally, he opted to personally greet them to Coruscant. He opted to keep this meeting out of public knowledge - for now, not wanting to risk the likes of the Trade Federation to discover this and find a way to exploit it. All he had done was inform the Judicial Forces to expect the fleet of unknown ships, and sent a message to the Jedi Council to inform them as well.

The ship that they were awaiting was now on it's landing approach to the platform, making the Chancellor straighten himself in response. "Mm, exciting, isn't it?" The venerable Yoda, the eldest and widely considered to be the wisest, member of the Jedi council who was currently serving. "New cultures, it is."

Valorum nodded. "Indeed, it is," he said. "The Republic hasn't had a first contact scenario like this in centuries. Though they certainly have a… direct way of making contact."

"They are new to the greater part of the galaxy," Jedi master Adi Gallia said. "I think the situation was handled rather well by both this UNSC and master Qui-gon. We can only hope the rest of the first contact goes as steadily."

The ship touched down on the landing pad and after a few seconds the ramp lowered, as soon as it touched the ground the sound of heavy boots thumping against the ground met their ears as a 5-man squad of heavily armored humanoids stepped off of the ship and took up positions around the platform, holding their various weapons in hand as they scanned the area.

A few seconds later a new set of footprints was heard as three more beings stepped out, one was wearing the same type of armor as the others, although it was black with red stripes and he had his helmet off revealing his human face, flanking him on either side was a pair of aliens that seemed to hunch as they walked, with hooved legs, split faces with multiple jaws, and almost reptilian in appearance, vaguely reminding them of Trandoshans, yet not. The Chancellor could not help but feel a tad bit intimidated by the hulking armored figures, and the two unknown aliens, however considering the many other species he had encountered, this was nothing too new. Yoda meanwhile saw both Qui-gon and Obi-wan leave right after them, bringing a small smile to his face as he saw they were unharmed.

Taking the initiative, Valorum stepped towards them with Yoda walking beside him, as two of his guards followed close behind. When they were just a few meters away, they stopped. "On behalf of the Galactic Republic, I welcome you to Coruscant," he said. "I am Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, head of state." He then gestured to Yoda. "And this is Grand Master Yoda, leader of the Jedi Order and the High Jedi Council."

"I am Major Ryu Hisanaga of the United Nations Space Command, or UNSC," the unhelmeted male said curtly. "With me are N'tho 'Sraom and Usze 'Taham, the chosen representatives of the Sangheili, our leaders will be on their way soon enough, our purpose is twofold for their arrival, first, to assure you we have no hostile intentions unless hostilities are brought upon us, secondly to ensure that the landing zone is clear of hostiles."

"Worry, you need not," Yoda spoke. "Sense any danger, us Jedi can. Sense hostilities, we do not, from you, or around us."

Ryu's eyes looked over the diminutive master carefully before responding. "Take no offense, but we are a _very _cautious race, death comes to those who are lax after all," he replied. "And we've had our fill of deaths."

Yoda rose a small eyebrow as he sent a questioning gaze to Qui-gon, who made a gesture which said it would be explained later, and before he could say anything else the sound of additional engines were sounded as he looked up, and saw another, smaller vehicle approaching their position. And through the force, Yoda could tell there were more of these people onboard.

Ryu glanced up, and saw the craft approach, which he recognized as a D77H-TCI Pelican, a modernized refit of the older D77-TC Pelican which saw wide use through the Human-Covenant war. Even though they were being phased out by the more advanced and newer D79H-TC Pelicans that had been produced a few years after the war, more than half of the UNSC's pelican force remains of the D77H block, and were still just as reliable. "And that would be them now," he said as the Pelican approach, spinning around as its landing gear extended, touching the ground.

A few moments later, and the troop hatch opened up as Warwolf team were the first to leave, their weapons out but not raised as they made a half-circle formation around the Pelican, and next out were a few Heretics including Retribution Squad, who followed suit. The last two people to leave the Pelican were Admiral Guinness and Fleetmaster Rtas 'Vadum.

"Admiral on deck!" Ryu called out as he and Mythic team saluted the Admiral, the two Sangheili saluting the Fleetmaster.

"At ease," the Admiral returned with a salute of his own. "Major, mind introducing us?"

"Sir," Ryu replied with a nod. "Admiral Guinness, this is Supreme Chancellor Valorum of the Republic, and the High Council of the Jedi, led by Grand Master Yoda."

"A pleasure to meet you," The Admiral said, nodding. "I am Fleet Admiral Kyle Guinness, commander of all UNSC assets of Battle Group Alpha 5."

"Rtas 'Vadum, Fleetmaster of the Fleet of Retribution, and commander of all Sangheili, and other Covenant Separatist assets of Battle Group Alpha 5," Rtas said with a nod of his own.

"It is an honor to meet you," Finis said. "I welcome you both, as well as your people, to Coruscant." He extended his hand to shake the Admiral's, which mildly surprised the Admiral that handshakes were practiced by these humans, but acknowledged as he shook the the Chancellor's hand. "I hope we can learn a great deal from our peoples."

"I hope so as well, Councillor," Guinness agreed. "Is there anywhere more secluded to discuss things, I am certain you have many questions for us, and we certainly have a few for you as well,"

"Of course," The Chancellor said, nodding. "We can speak more privately in my office in the Senate Rotunda's Chancellery, it is one of the most secured and private places on Coruscant if not the galaxy, we may take my shuttle if you wish."

Guinness nodded in agreement. "Very well, that sounds agreeable," he informed, glancing over to Rtas who nodded in agreement.

"Sir, if I may, I would like to speak with the Jedi Council," Ryu informed briskly. "I would like to learn more on how they work and have some… questions for them as well."

The Admiral, as well as the Grand Master himself looked at Ryu with surprised glanced, before the Admiral looked at Yoda. "Would, this be alright with you, Master Yoda?" He asked.

Yoda shook his head. "No complaints, I have," he said. "Come to the Jedi Temple, he and his comrades can. Very interested in you, the Jedi are. Learn much from each other we may."

Ryu's eyes tightened slightly, but other than that betrayed no emotion. "I hope so," he informed in a neutral voice, making the Admiral give him a concerned look. Ryu made a quick series of hand gestures in the UNSC hand signals that roughly translated to. 'Uncertain. May be similar to SPARTANs. Looking into.' The Admiral gave a small nod, which was all the approval Ryu needed.

"To our shuttle, come with us," Yoda said, as he walked towards the Jedi Shuttlecraft. "Short, the distance is, to the Jedi Temple from here. Take your comrades, you may."

"Fleetmaster, would you mind if I borrowed N'tho and Usze a while longer?" Ryu asked R'tas. "They're good people to have at my back."

"Of course," R'tas said, nodding. "Hopefully you will have more need of them then I will at the moment." Ryu nodded as he looked back at Mythic. "Mythic, you're with me!" he said. "Warwolf, you stay with the Admiral."

"Sir!" The leader of Warwolf said with a quick salute, before he and his team followed the Admiral to Valorum's shuttle, along with Retribution Squad.

"Lead the way, Master Yoda," Ryu said to the diminutive master as he fell into step behind him, Mythic Team and the two Sangheili right behind him. And at the same time, the Admiral and Fleetmaster followed the Chancellor with their respective teams of guards following them.

_Later, Senate Rotunda Chancellery_

It was a short shuttle trip from the landing platform to the Senate Rotunda Building, a massive dome-shaped structure in the middle of the senate sector of coruscant. The UNSC and Sangheili members would have to admit, the architectural work of the Republic was rather impressive, though nothing on the scale of the likes of the Forerunners, it was still vastly impressive.

"Impressive construction," Guinness said as he looked over the building from the transport. "Must have been quite the undertaking to build."

"It was built thousands of years ago by the old Republic," Finis said. "Since then, it's gone through many renovations by past Chancellors."

"An understandable happening," Rtas mused thoughtfully. "Time takes its toll off of all things, living and nonliving."

"Indeed," The Chancellor said, as the shuttle landed on the landing pad of the building, greeted by several guards as the shuttle opened and they stepped out. "Please, follow me."

The two leaders fell in behind the Chancellor, following him as he led them to his private office, the SPARTANs and Heretics following their own leaders. As they moved there were several curious glances from various dignitaries and aides. but were otherwise ignored, in fact the SPARTANs were getting the most looks with their massive armor.

"Quite a number of alien species," Guinness murmured to Rtas quietly. "And I thought the Covenant Species were strange when I first saw you."

"My thoughts exactly," Rtas said, as their group walked past a female Rutian Twi-lek. "Though I am more surprised at how… human many of these species look, with few differences."

Guinness nodded in agreement. "Indeed, but… that may be to certain evolutionary conditions," he theorized quietly. "Such as a similar planet, but different wildlife or environmental."

"True," Rtas said nodding. "But the resemblance is still shocking." He paused for a moment before he whispered in a hushed voice so the Chancellor could not hear. "Could it be possible… the Forerunners could be involved?"

"Perhaps…" the Admiral agreed thoughtfully. "Even with the access of Requiem, we do not have much to go on for the History of the Forerunners, nor the Prehistoric Humans that we learned about for that matter…

"And with Requiem Destroyed, and half of the Janus Key still belonging to Jul 'Mdama, we may never find out…" Rtas muttered.

"Possibly," the Admiral said, as they approached a set of doors "But we can't worry about that now. Focus on the present, not the past."

Rtas nodded, as they passed through the doors with the Chancellor, as they entered a large wide red carpeted room with a large window at the end, behind a large desk. The Chancellor stepped towards the desk as he moved around it, and sat down in the large chair set there.

"Now then," Finis said, as he pressed a few buttons. "Here we are. You do not have to worry about anyone interrupting or eavesdropping us in here. Please, sit."

The two leaders took their seats across from the leader, their subordinates arraying themselves near the doors and windows. "Perhaps, it would be best if we start by sharing history with one another," Guinness suggested. "How was the Republic formed Chancellor?"

Valorum noded. "Reasonable enough," he said. "The Galactic Republic was founded 25,000 years ago, after an event known as the 'Unification Wars'. We do not have much information of that war, however what we do know is that after the war, Humans and Duros became the first species to develop accurate Hyperdrive systems, allowing the races of the Republic to travel across the stars. Since then, the Republic saw rapid expansion as we met the many races of our galaxy, establishing hyperspace lanes such as the Perlemian Trade Route. And eventually, we met the Jedi Order, who served with our ancient armies and defended the Republic from the the old Hutt Empire, and other threats to the people of the Republic."

Guinness nodded in understanding, running the history through his head, making a mental note to have some AI put some research into the Unification Wars. "I see," he mused. "For the UNCS, we are actually the military branch of the Unified Earth Government, it was formed within our 22nd century to deal with extraplanetary military matters, although we ended up being deployed on Earth as well due to an Insurrection, it was a bitter and bloody civil war that saw the beginnings to the first two generations of the SPARTAN Program," Guinness gestured towards the SPARTANs. "I cannot reveal anything on it due to the fact that it is Highly Classified information, but, there are four generations of SPARTANs, the Warwolf Squad here is comprised of Third Generation SPARTANs while Mythic, who went to the Jedi Temple with the major, are a mix of third and second gen SPARTANs. It was about this time that we made first contact with the Sangheili, who at the time were apart of a religious Empire known as the Covenant, it was not a peaceful one and a war raged on for nearly thirty years."

The look of shock on Valorum was evident, as he looked at Rtas who sighed heavily. "To understand… it goes back to the founding of the original covenant," he began. "The Covenant originated when another race, the San 'Shyuum arrived at the Sangheili homeworld of Sanghelios. They utilized technology reverse-engineered from the Forerunners, an extinct race from 100,000 years ago who reached the highest in technological wonders, leaving behind numerous ruins and artifacts behind. After a war between our two races deciding how to use Forerunner tech, the Covenant Empire was born. Hundreds of years later, our empire grew, as we brought races such as the Kig-Yar, Unggoy, Yanme'e, Huragok, and the Jiralhanae into our fold… however when we made contact with humanity, the Prophets of the San 'Shyuum declared their race as Heretics for destroying a Forerunner artifact… an act punishable by the destruction of their entire race." He then let out a growl. "For thirty years we fought the humans… burning world after world… until at the end, we discovered the entire war was a Lie! The Prophets lied to my people, and betrayed us to the Jiralhanae, beginning the Great Schism, where the Sangheili left the Covenant… and fought with the humans of the UNSC, forming the Covenant Separatists."

"That… is quite the history…" the Chancellor said finally, after a few minutes of shock. "How long has it been since the fighting has ended?"

"More than 6 years ago," Guinness said with a tired sigh. "But even now, there's still fighting, Covenant Loyalists are still out in our galaxy causing trouble, the most dangerous of them being Jul 'Mdama and his Storm Covenant, who's trying to convert the Sangheili back into the old Covenant Religion which viewed the Forerunners as gods, and wage a war of genocide against humans again."

"I see… what can you tell me of these… Forerunners?" Valorum asked. "Who were they, why did they die out?"

"Most of the information we have on Forerunners is either limited, or classified," Guinness said. "But the basic information is that they lived some 100,000 years ago along with an ancient human empire, but after a war between humanity and the Forerunners which broke out years before, they were so exhausted from the war they were unprepared for an assault by a new enemy, a parasitic life form known only as the Flood, which consumes all sentient biomass, infecting sentient life forms and turning them into more Flood Spores. The Forerunners, in an act of defiance against the Flood, and to preserve future life in our galaxy, activated the Halo Array, a series of seven colossal ring-shaped superstructures which killed all sentient lifeform in the galaxy, thus starving out the Flood. When the Flood was wiped out, Machines of the Forerunners reseeded life across our galaxy, to ensure the continued prosperity of life."

The Chancellor had gone pale at the story, were the Flood to be unleashed onto a planet like Coruscant… "This is… troubling to say the least," he whispered out finally. "I… I may have to issue out a warning about this… Flood… we cannot allow such a thing to be unleashed…"

"Hopefully, you will not have to worry about the Flood," Guinness said, sighing. "My ship A.I compared your galaxy map with ours… and we are 90% certain that this is _not _the same galaxy we once were from. Our maps, while sharing some similarities, are just too different. "

"Not the same Galaxy?" Valorum asked, his eyes widening in shock. "You… you _must _be from beyond the Unknown regions, but… how did you navigate Dark Space?"

The Admiral sighed, leaning back in his chair just a bit "I'll tell you when we ourselves figure it out," he said, "We were traveling through Slipspace - our version of Faster-Than-Light travel, when something happened, and every ship in our fleet was forced out. The next thing we knew, we found Qui-gon's ship approaching us, and we made contact… and here we are. Stuck in this galaxy until we can figure out _what _happened, and how we can get back home."

"I see, if you need technical support, I would happily assign some of our top minds to aiding you in finding your way home," he offered. "But before that, I find myself in a rather… curious position with you, you see, I cannot register you as a member of the Republic unless you were to declare a planet your homeworld, and while I am certain many would welcome you with open arms… it presents a problem of balance, I fear that should you side with a planet, they may take that as an opportunity for… aggressive expansion, whether through force, or cornering the market on whatever technology you choose to share, I am uncertain how to proceed with this, for unless you are a member of the Republic there is little I can do to aid you…"

Guinness let out a short groan, muttering something about politics before he sighed. "Well, I can understand that, at least," he said. "We don't want to tip the power scales of power anymore than you do, Chancellor, we just want to go home."

"I can understand that," The Chancellor said, before he paused for a moment. "There is… one thing you could do. As I said, I cannot register you as a member of the Republic unless you were to declare a planet your homeworld… however, that does not mean you must side with one of the current members of the Republic." This got the attention of R'tas and Guinness. "Our galaxy is large, and much of it is still unexplored, or has become forgotten, much like the Unknown Regions. If you were to locate a planet which is not claimed by any member nation of the Republic, and establish it as part of the UNSC and or the Sangheili, then I would be able to allow you to become part of the Galactic Republic, and I would be capable of providing you with all of the support I could give you to find a way home."

The two leaders exchanged a long glance. "Lord Hood has been wanting to set up a joint colony," Guinness informed. "And it could prove to be a suitable base for resupply and refueling if we can get factories and such set up."

"Indeed," R'tas said, "However finding a world to establish a colony may be difficult, especially in a galaxy that is as… crowded as yours, Chancellor."

"Well… there are worlds that have been cordoned off for emergency relocations of a planet for various reasons, such as asteroid threat, moon fall and the such like," Valorem informed. "Your situation could be interpreted to meeting those criteria. Not to mention there are still many worlds, especially ones in the Outer Rim, that still have no official claim to a member of the Republic, such as the Moddell Sector, or the Gordian Reach."

This once again gained their attention "What can you tell us about these locations?" Guinness asked, and the Chancellor pressed a few buttons on his table, and a holographic map of the galaxy appeared before them.

"The Moddell Sector is one of the more recently discovered areas, only recently declared a freestanding subsector some 14 years ago, and most of it is still uncharted." The Chancellor said, as the map zoomed in at the more south-western part of the map "Its part of the Zuma Sector, the Hyperspace lanes there are slow and sometimes dangerous, but no one has made any official claims to this area of space."

"The Gordian Reach is a better known part of the galaxy," He continued, now zooming towards the north-eastern part of the map. "It was once the hiding place for the ancient sith lord Naga Sadow 5,000 years ago, and a millenium later it was used as a base for Sith Lord Exar Kun during the Great Sith War. Its home to over 50 Star Systems, most of which are used mostly as safe havens for Smugglers, Bounty Hunters, and the like. But it is also known for being fairly close to two major Hyperspace Lanes, the Hydian Way and the Perlemian Trade Route."

"What about resources, minerals, gases, the like," Guinness asked as he leaned forward. "If we are going to be staying here a while, we will need materials for building and resupply."

"For the Moddell Sector… I cannot say, since as I said its still considered a recent discovery." The Chancellor said, "However the Gordian Reach was once home to many mining operations, as well as agricultural worlds by older civilizations, but have been abandoned. The Gas Giant of Yavin 4 is famous for being a source of Corusca Gems, an extremely rare and valuable crystal produced by a combination of the extreme pressures present in the atmosphere of Yavin Prime, and is one of the hardest materials in the galaxy, often used for both decorative and industrial purposes. Many people attempt to mine gems like them from Yavin Prime and other similar star systems. "

"Then perhaps that would be the best location for us to settle in, for the time being," Rtas suggested thoughtfully. "We could mine these Corusca Gems for a bartering tool as well as activate the mining on the abandoned planets."

Guinness nodded in agreement, as he turned to the Chancellor. "Could we have a detailed map of the Gordian Reach?" he asked, "As well as what history the Republic has on this sector of space. I do not like going into new territory blind."

"Of course," Valorum informed as he quickly hit a few keys and a data chip popped out that he quickly inserted into a blank datapad. "Here, is there anything else you would wish to discuss with me?"

Guinness glanced at R'tas, who nodded as he looked back at the Chancellor "Yes, we would like to know as much as you can tell us about major factions in your galaxy." He said, "We want to know who and who not to run into."

_Meanwhile, The Jedi Temple, Council Meeting Room_

"I am going to be very blunt with you all, I want to know more about your practice of taking in children, but not allowing them to even communicate with their family," Ryu informed bluntly, his eyes slightly lidded as they swept over the council, on either side of the doorway to the room was Rose and Leon, the rest of the SPARTAN Mythic team in the waiting room behind those doors, flanking Ryu were his two temporary Sangheili escorts, although he made a mental note about talking to Rtas about the possibility of them being permanently transferred to his command. "If it were just Orphans I would understand, but… it isn't, I want to know _why _you isolate them like that."

"It is necessary for our Order, Major Hisanaga," Jedi Master Mace Windu said. "Having attachments to their families would distract them from training in the ways and knowledge of the Force. One must have discipline to use the Force, otherwise they may fall to the teachings of the Dark Side. Too easily have emotions lead to fear, anger, hate, and suffering."

"I'm going to call major bullshit on that one," Ryu informed with a blank look. "Those are all things that happen in life anyways, and any sentient being feels emotions - to deny our emotions is to deny we exist." Ryu let out an exasperated sigh, one that he used when talking to a particularly stupid recruit. "I can tell by looking at you all, you all feel those things, not matter how much you try to suppress or deny it, by doing that, you are just bringing harm unto yourself and those around you, you are denying your very life."

"You could not possibly understand the ways of the Jedi, Mr. Hisanaga." Said Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis. "We have held to these traditions since the founding of our order, and our traditions have shown us through the darkest times from the wars with the first Dark Side users in the Force Wars nearly 26,000 years ago, to the New Sith Wars just 1,000 years ago. Yet despite our best efforts, Jedi still fell to the dark side. If we allowed our emotions to run wild, it would be chaos and possibly the end of our order."

"Have you ever thought it's _because _of those traditions that your fellow Jedi 'fell'?" Ryu countered, his eyes flashing. "Don't get me wrong, I am a man who _abhors _traitors, but have you ever looked at _why _they betrayed you, _why _they chose a different path?"

"They fell because of the temptation of the Dark Side," Yarael Poof said, "Because of false promises of power, and they allowed the taint of the Dark side and their emotions to corrupt them. Though some claim to of fallen out of necessity, the Dark Side can only be used to bring chaos and destruction. The ways of the light have kept our order alive for generations."

"Have you ever thought that maybe they fell because you restricted them from feeling something that was natural," Ryu asked. "I knew a man who snapped from suppressing the feelings he had for one of his fellow officers, he suppressed them because he believed it wouldn't be 'proper', she died and he went nuts on ally and foe alike, you seem to forget that we all are biological beings, emotional responses are as natural as breathing, I am all for controlling them, but not suppressing them."

This actually caused the council room to go silent for nearly a minute, as the Jedi Council members looked at one another as if having a silent conversation, and the Spartans and the Major waited for a response, which surprisingly came from Master Even Piell. "Perhaps… Major Hisanaga has some truth to what he says," the Lannik Jedi Master said, drawing surprised glances from all of the others.

"Master Piell?" Adi Gallia asked, sounding very surprised. The Lannik Jedi simply shrugged. "I'm just saying… there is much truth in what he says, Adi," he said. "The galaxy has changed since the New Sith Wars. Even the order has changed… but perhaps it hasn't changed in the direction it should."

"The truth, Master Piell speaks," Yoda said approvingly. "Arrogant, much of us have become, perhaps a change, we need."

"But the code _must _be upheld," Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi said. "We cannot have people breaking the code that has stood for thousands of generations!"

"Oh? Like you have, Master Mundi?" Yoda retorted, "Then perhaps, cast out of the order, you should be?"

Ki-Adi Mundi flinched a bit, but Mace came to his defense "Master Mundi's situation is a special case, Master Yoda and you know it," he said. "There are less Cerean males than females, he had to have his five wives due to his species low birth rate. Master Mundi knows to keep himself as unattached to his wives as possible."

Ryu snorted with a roll of his eyes. "No, he's attached, anyone would be after fucking and impregnating them," he informed. "Anyone who says otherwise obviously never had sex." This resulted in the aforementioned Jedi Master's face to turn slightly red as well as some of the other Jedi, while Rosenda and Leon both tried to suppress their own snickers.

"E-Either way… the Major does have some points," Adi Gallia said. "Whenever I fight alongside Knight Alakura, while she is slightly aggressive in fighting, she also shows a high degree of Compassion and kindness, something that would not have happened if she had fallen all those years ago, and trained by the Mandalorians."

"Prevent her fall, the Mandalorians did," Jedi Master Yaddle said, nodding. "She has learned much from the Mandalorians."

"Hah! That is very unlikely," Jedi Master Saesee Tiin said, "All Mandalorians believe is war and making a profit from it!"

"Untrue, that is," Yoda countered with a hooded look. "Family, their cornerstone is, changing, the Mandalorian Clans are. Allies with us, the True Mandalorians wish to be."

"I have to agree with Master Yoda on this one," Adi said. "Jolee often spoke of change coming upon the order, whether we want too or not."

"We have followed this path for thousands of generations!" Mace argued, "We cannot change it all in one day, and not because some newcomers to the galaxy say so."

"I'm just saying what I see as a literal outsider looking in," Ryu informed with a shrug. "Whether you change or not is up to you in the end, I am just informing you of what we see as an error, plain and simple. I just think that you need to take a long hard look at yourselves and ask yourselves a very simple question… Is this really the true path to enlightenment? Just ask the Sangheili, it's easy to lose yourself to what is familiar." Both N'tho and Uzse nodded at Ryu's statement, both knowing it was very true.

"Either way… you have given us much to think about, Major Hisanaga," Said Jedi master Eeth Koth. "However… this is something for the Jedi to discuss in more detail later. Right now, we would like to know what your UNSC and your Sangheili allies intends to do now that you are… stuck in our galaxy."

Ryu shrugged. "Recon, mostly," he informed bluntly. "Chances are we'll be setting up a base somewhere so that we can refuel and resupply as necessary and set up a more… workable research area for our scientists. If there are conflicts that will be up to the Admiral and Fleetmaster to decide if we intervene. Hopefully we can find a way to return back to our galaxy… "

Yoda seemed to hum in thought for a moment, before his head snapped up slightly "Major Hisanaga," he said. "A proposition, I have for you… to understand our galaxy better, allow some of our Jedi Knights to go with you we can, learn much from each other you may, and teach you about the galaxy, they could."

Ryu crossed his arms in thought, glancing over to Rosanda who gave the most subtle twitch of her head in approval, a look over to N'tho yielded the same result, albeit much more noticeable. "There will be some conditions," Ryu informed after a few more seconds of thought. "We are a Military Organization. right now the only civvies and non-military personnel we have are scientist and researchers, and even they follow our chain of command, each holding a certain level of command in the fleet, should these knights join us, they will have to follow our chain of command to a degree at the least. That means they would have to be willing to take orders from not just the Admiral and Fleetmaster, but also from myself and other high ranking members of the fleet. We won't as them to do morally questioning things, but they must expect to follow our orders to the letter if need be."

"Understandable," Adi Gallia said nodding, before she smirked. "I believe Knight Alakura will be willing to participate."

"And I think Takeshi and Shion should be willing as well," said Jedi Master Plo Koon. "They have proven themselves very capable Jedi, and this would be an excellent learning experience for them both."

Ryu nodded as he filed the names away for later. "There is a second condition as well," he informed seriously. "We have many sensitive projects so there will be some areas that they cannot access unless permission is given, notably the SPARTAN barracks, some research & Engineering areas and our Prowler-class ship _Tokyo Rules."_

"We will be sure to inform them of that," Master Ki-Adi said, "We will make sure that they will obey your rules as you see fit. However we will require them to send us a report every now and then to the Order."

Ryu nodded in understanding. "Of course," he agreed calmly. "Would you be able to arrange a meeting? I would like to speak with them before departing. "

"We can send for them now if you wish," Even said, looking at Yoda who nodded as he pressed a button on his chair. A few moments passed, and a young Jedi wearing padawan robes stepped into the council chambers. "Yes Masters?" The Padawan asked.

"Please bring Knights Akira Alakura, and Takeshi and Shion Yamato, please," Even said, "We have an assignment for them." The Padawan nodded as he bowed before setting off to find the aforementioned Jedi.

It wasn't a very long wait for the three Jedi as not even twenty minutes later a group consisting of two women and a single man walked in. The lead female had deep crimson red hair pulled into a loose high ponytail, tied together with a thin piece of cord, her jade, golden flecked, eyes swept over the visitors as she strode in, her casual walk filled with the grace of a predator. Her skin was tanned with some scarring along her jawline that gave her a sense of exotic danger, even the smear of grease on her cheek did little to detract from her beauty. She was currently wearing a set of blue coveralls with the upper part tied off around her waist, showing off her sizable bust that was constrained by a black tube top, showing off her toned body.

The other two had matching dark brown hair, violet eyes, and a caucasian skin tone, though the man's hair was done in a buzz cut and the woman's hair was done in a ponytail. The man stood a good three inches taller than the woman, but both seemed full of energy. The two were also wearing traditional Jedi Robes, though the man's were designed more for ease of movement while the woman's were more elaborate.

"Introduce, them, I will," Yoda informed as the three moved near him. "Knight Akira Alakura," he gestured to the redhead who seemed to be sizing him up with analytical eyes, although she still nodded to him. "Knights Takeshi and Shion Yamato, accompany Major Hisanaga, you will, to learn and teach each other."

"So, you're the people from another Galaxy, huh?" Akira asked, a delicate eyebrow raising. "Interesting armor you got there, must weigh a ton."

Ryu shrugged in response. "A little bit more than a ton actually," he admitted, getting a surprised blink from the woman. "Expensive too, the cost to produce one of these is equal to that of a small starship."

"That's… pretty expensive," Takeshi remarked.

"I doubt anyone in our galaxy…" Shion added.

"Would be willing to spend…"

"That much on designing…"

"A single suit of infantry armor."

Ryu blinked at the pair before shaking his head. "Actually, they would, can't really go into specifics, but this armor can make a person a one man battalion of tanks," he informed with a shrug. "Although you can't use it without a specific set of augmentations."

"The last person who tried ended up shattering his arm, and died because of his own agony-induced spasms," Rosenda said. "I've seen the video… it was _not _a pretty sight."

Akira and the twins winced slightly. "Won't be asking for a test drive then," Akira informed, looking almost wistful. "Still, I got good armor of my own."

"Our Robes have…" Takeshi remarked.

"Armor weaved into them," Shion added.

"They've provided a decent defense…"

"Against anything we've gone up against…"

"So far."

Ryu shrugged. "Well, at least we won't have to outfit you," he said with a sigh, cracking his neck. "We'll be setting you up with bunks on the _Durandal_."

"As long as we can…" Takeshi began.

"Bunk in the same room…" Shion continued.

"That's fine with us," they finished in unison.

Ryu nodded in agreement. "Very well, is there anything else you would like to discuss with me?" Ryu asked the council.

The masters all looked at one another, before Yoda spoke "No… all that is." He said, before looking at the three Jedi Knights. "Take care, Akira, Takeshi, Shion. May the Force be with you."

"You got it," Akira said as she headed towards the door. "I'm going to go change, clean up, and pack, I got a ship in the hangar if you want a ride."

Ryu nodded. "A good idea," he agreed. "I know some of our Engineers are interested in how your ships work."

"We should pack…"

"As well."

"We shall meet you…"

"In the hangar."

**AN: Well, here we are, another new story, hopefully this one is well received. As always thanks to Takeshi Yamato and 117Jorn for helping me out with this, and please everyone, review with **_**constructive **_**criticism.**

**Below is the list of the UNSC-Sangheili forces for Battle Group Alpha-5**

_**UNSC-Sangheili Joint Battle Group **_**Alpha-5 Fleet:**

_UNSC_

1 x _Infinity-_class Warship 'UNSC INF-102 _Durandal_'

1 x _Phoenix-_class Colony Ship 'UNSC _Mayflower_'

2 x _Halcyon-_class Light Cruiser 'UNSC _Dawn under Heaven_' 'UNSC _Armstrong_'

2 x _Autumn-_class Heavy Cruiser 'UNSC _Pillar of Autumn II_', 'UNSC _Euclid's Anvil_'

2 x _Marathon-_class Heavy Cruiser 'UNSC _Say My Name_'_, _'UNSC _Weeping Willows_'

10 x _Strident-_class Heavy Frigate 'UNSC _Hell Hawk_' 'UNSC _I Am Popsicle_' 'UNSC _Nether to the End_' 'UNSC _Obsidian_' 'UNSC _Alexandria_' 'UNSC _Diamonds are Forever_' 'UNSC _Salamis_' 'UNSC _Abstinence_' 'UNSC _Toronto_' 'UNSC _Hand of God*_'

1 x _Atlas-_class Carriers 'UNSC _All under Heaven_'

3 x _Midlothian-_class Destroyer 'UNSC _Armageddon's Edge_' 'UNSC _Las Vegas_' 'UNSC _Jericho_'

2 x _Stalwart-_class Light Frigate 'UNSC _Midsummer Night_' 'UNSC _Stalwart Dawn_'

2 x _Paris-_class Heavy Frigate 'UNSC _Paris_' 'UNSC _Saratoga_'

4 x _Charon-_class Light Frigate 'UNSC _Gettysburg_' 'UNSC _Alliance_' 'UNSC _Aegis Fate_' 'UNSC _Andraste_'

1 x _Sahara-_class Heavy Prowler 'UNSC _Tokyo Rules_'

F-41 _Broadsword-_class Starfighter

SS-1000 _Saber-_class Starfighter*

_Black Cat_-class subprowler

D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship

D79-TC Pelican Dropship

D96-TCE 'Albatross' Troop Carrier

D82-EST 'Darter' Supply Carrier

B-65 _Shortsword-_class Suborbital Long-Range Bomber

GA-TL1 _Longsword-_class Interceptor

* - The UNSC _Hand of God _is an experimental Strident-Class Heavy Frigate using an experimental MAC gun that theoretically is 250% more powerful than a standard MAC, and has the capacity to fire three rounds in a single charge, much like the modified _Pillar of Autumn_

* - The SS-1000 _Saber-_class Starfighter is an improved version of the prototype YSS-1000 Sabers used during the Human-Covenant War, retaining most of the same features with improvements to its systems. However, unlike the UNSC Broadswords or Longswords, Sabers were built exclusively for SPARTAN Pilots, as well as noteworthy UNSC Aces.

_Sangheilli_

1 x _CAS-_class Assault Carrier '_Shadow of Intent_'

2 x _CPV-_class Heavy Destroyer '_Reverence_' '_Esteem_'

5 x _CCS-_class Battlecruiser '_Pious Inquisitor_' '_Purity of Spirit_' '_Devotion_' '_Reconciled Truth_' '_Faith of Heart_'

10 x _CRS-_class Light Cruiser

6 x _CAR-_class Frigate

9 x _SDV-_class Heavy Corvette

5 x _Infinite Succor-_class Agricultural Support Ship

Type-31 'Seraph' Starfighter

Type-52 'Phantom' Troop Carrier

Type-44 'Phantom' Troop Carrier

Type-25 'Spirit' Troop Carrier

_**UNSC-Sangheili Joint Battle Group **_**Alpha-5 Ground Vehicles:**

_UNSC_

_Longshore-_class Aircraft Carrier

_Wolfshark-_class Destroyer Submarine

M510 Mammoth Siegework/Ultra-Heavy Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform

HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Mantis Armor Defense System

M274 Mongoose Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle

M12 Warthog Light Reconnaissance Vehicle

M12G1 Gauss Hog Light Anti-Armor Vehicle

M12R Rocket Hog Light Anti-Aircraft Vehicle

M831 Troop Hog Troop Transport

M808B Scorpion Main Battle Tank

M850 Grizzly Mian Battle Tank

M9 Wolverine Main Anti-Aircraft Tank

SP42 Cobra Main Battle Tank

M312 Elephant Heavy Recovery Vehicle

M-145D Rhino Mobile Artillery Assault Platform

AA-74 Cougar Armored Fighting Vehicle

M350 Fox Cannon Self-Propelled Artillery

AF-17 Eagle Atmospheric Strike Fighter

UH-144 'Falcon' Helicopter

AC-220 'Vulture' Gunship

AV-14 'Hornet' Attack VTOL

AV-22 Sparrowhawk VTOL

_Sangheili_

Type-26 'Banshee' Ground Support Aircraft

Type-32 'Ghost' Rapid Assault Vehicle

Type-26 'Wraith' Assault Gun Carriage

Type-46 'Spectre' Infantry Support Vehicle

Type-29 'Vampire' Close Support Fighter

Type-47 'Scarab' Ultra Heavy Assault Platform

Type-30 'Locust' Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform

Type-52 'AA Wraith' Anti-Aircraft Artillery

Type-29 'Shadow' Troop/Vehicle Transport

Type-48 'Revenant' Light Assault Gun Carriage

_**UNSC-Sangheili Joint Battle Group **_**Alpha-5 Ground Forces:**

_UNSC_

179, 042 Humans. Navy, Marines, ODST's, ONI, Civilians (Scientists), and Spartans

506th Tank Regiment

53rd Armored Division

21st Marine Division (15,000)

17th Marine Regiment (3,000)

77th Marine Regiment (2,500)

75th Army Rangers Regiment (3,000) *

ODST Special Operations Battalion Codename: Roughnecks

2nd Shock Troops Battalion (1,000)

7th Shock Troops Battalion (1,200)

10th Shock Troops Battalion (900)

11th Shock Troops Battalion (800)

19th Shock Troops Battalion (800)

22nd Shock Troops Battalion (800)

SPARTAN-III Gamma Company (323)

SPARTAN-III Delta Company (330)

SPARTAN Team Mythic (Made from survivors of the II's and the Alpha and Beta III Companies.)

- * The 75th UNSC Army Rangers Regiment is an elite group within the UNSC Army, considered to be the UNSC Army's equivalent to the Marine's ODST's. Descended from the U.S Army Rangers who predated them, the UNSC Army Rangers are tasked with the same goal, as their primary tasks remain with Direct Action, Airfield Seizure, Special Reconnaissance, Airborne & Air Assault Operations, and Personnel Recovery. One thing that all UNSC Army Rangers have in common however, is their almost exclusive use of Jetpacks, and unlike the majority of the UNSC Army who often remain groundside on planets for defensive purposes, the Rangers were much more comfortable with operating on warships.

_Sangheili_

65,070 Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Unggoy, Mgalekgolo, and Huragok

Sangheili Special Operations Battalion Codename: Heretics (Formerly a splinter Covenant faction who used and tested captured human weapons, and joined the Separatists after the Great Schism. They wore modified Sangheili Clan Armor, the same armor worn by the Heretic Faction lead by Sesa 'Refumee. Some of the members are survivors of said Heretic movement.)

Sangheili Special Operation Squad Codename: Retribution

_**UNSC-Sangheili Joint Battle Group **_**Alpha-5 Notable Personnel**

_UNSC_

Fleet Admiral Kyle Guinness

Major General April Orenski

Commander Michael Sullivan

A.I Elizabeth

Professor Kalmiya Halsey

Major Ryu Hisanaga (ODST Roughnecks)  
ODST A.I Axle

Command Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-047 Keiichi (Green Team, Leader)

Senior Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-018 Kirk (Green Team)

Senior Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-081 Rene (Green Team)

Senior Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-137 Carris (Green Team)

Lieutenant Commander Kai-A019 (Mythic Team)

Commander Rosenda-A334 (Mythic Team, Leader, Commander of all SPARTAN-III's)

Warrant Officer Leon-B170 (Mythic Team)

Chief Warrant Officer Matthew-G200 (Mythic Team)

Chief Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-002 Randall (Mythic Team))

Chief Petty Officer Jonathan-D111 (Warwolf Team, Leader)

Chief Petty Officer Third Class Jaden-D300 (Warwolf Team)

Chief Petty Officer Third Class Christopher-D022 (Warwolf Team)

Chief Petty Officer Third Class Hikari-D101 (Warwolf Team)

Chief Petty Officer Third Class Emily-D222 (Warwolf Team)

Captain Veronica Dare (9th ODST Squad)

Master Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck (9th ODST Squad)

Master Sergeant Diego Cortez (9th ODST Squad)

Staff Sergeant Taylor H. "Dutch" Miles (9th ODST Squad)

Staff Sergeant Gretchen Miles (9th ODST Squad)

Sergeant Kojo "Romeo" Agu (9th ODST Squad)

Corporal Michael "Mickey" Crespo (9th ODST Squad)

Corporal James "Rookie" Dallas (9th ODST Squad)

Lance Corporal Jack O'Brien (9th ODST Squad)

Master Sergeant Marcus Banks (405th Marine Infantry Division)

Corporal Chips Dubbo (405th Marine Infantry Division)

_Sangheili_

Fleetmaster/Supreme Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vadum

Zhan 'Refumee (Heretic Battalion Commander, Sangheili)

Usze 'Taham (Retribution Squad, Sangheili)

N'tho 'Sraom (Retribution Squad, Sangheili)

Lan 'Seran (Retribution Squad, Sangheili)

Rhar-Zan (Retribution Squad Kig-Yark Skirmisher)

Bayap (Retribution Squad Unggoy Spec-Ops)


End file.
